Morgg
Morgg is the villain of the episode ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage. 'History' He is an overly ambitious character who began as a simple guard for the prison world Incarcecon who held a disdain for Kwarrel due to his reforming/calming, mentoring role he had for the other prisoners. He discovered Kwarrel's tunnel a few months before his use of it was realized and discovered blue crystals which had hallucinogenic, psychosis inducing effects on whomever inhales a dust variant, making the crystal the intergalactic equivalent of LSD, PCP, or similar drugs on Earth. He uses this "Alien dream dust" to cause the prisoners to riot and take initiative on his ambitions. He caught Kwarrel using the riot as cover and escaping with Kevin and prevented their escape, but Kwarrel stayed behind brawling with Morgg while Kevin Levin managed to get away on Kwarrel's request. Morgg gains the upper hand long enough to use his blaster on him and it is this sacrifice that spurs Kevin's revenge when he is driven insane by absorbing electricity. After the riot, sometime between the 6 years, Morgue managed to become the warden of Incarcecon, replace all of the sentient guards with robots, and turn the prison into a labor camp, mining his hallucinogen and allowing Morgg to become an Intergalactic Drug Dealer. However, Kevin returns voluntarily as a prisoner and attempts to kill Morgue but his attempt is averted by Gwen Tennyson's magic because of what's going on at the prison and him trafficking drugs. Morgg is presumably handed over to the Plumbers and the prison will likely be turn over to plumber jurisdiction and reforms will likely be made in the null void. 'Powers and Abilities' He has no powers. Since he was a guard he has a lot of guns and technology. Since he is now warden he can summon his robot guards whenever and instruct them to do what he wants. He also seems to be quite strong as he was able to hold his own against Kwarrel. 'Personality' He seems to be pretty strict. He fears no one when the prisoners have their collars on. Only when the collars come off, he shows alot of fear towards everyone. He most likely fears the Plumbers even more than the prisoners because if they find out about how Morgg is using the prisoners for his own gain, they will surely arrest him. 'Appearance' He is all green with a blue outfit on. He has two white horns sticking out of his head and a big white circle like shape on his forehead. He also has red eyes and a white spike on his chin. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' He is the main villain of the episode Nor Iron Bars a Cage, where he has prisoners working for him to dig out these blue crystal dust. He has robots who help him secure the place. In the end he is taken away by Plumbers. 'Appearances' 'Ultimate Alien' *...Nor Iron Bars a Cage 'Trivia' * He does not seem to fear any type of threat he gets. * He also knows that everybody in that place wants him dead which is kind of obvious anyways. * He acts quite disrespectfully to both Ben and Gwen. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Criminals Category:Male Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:One-Time Villains Category:Criminals Category:Minor Male Characters